This work seeks to measure reported physiological differences that may exist among the alternate personalities of individuals suffering from multiple personality disorder (MPD). Alternate personalities of MPD subjects are measured on visual and auditory evoked potentials, spontaneous EEG, cerebral blood flow and autonomic nervous system measured such as galvanic skin response, skin temperature, pulse and respiration.